Framing the Picture
}} Elan is framed for Nale's crimes Cast * Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ * Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ * Elan (as Nale) ◀ ▶ * Julia Greenhilt ◀ ▶ * Nale (also as Elan) ◀ ▶ * Thog ◀ ▶ * Leeky Windstaff ◀ ▶ * CPPD ** Chief ◀ ▶ ** Rookie ◀ ▶ ** Cop with Black Skin ◀ ▶ ** Woman Cop ◀ ▶ ** Cop with Blond Hair ◀ ▶ ** Cop with Brown Hair ▶ Transcript Rookie: CHIEF!! Nale: Oops, I think I was supposed to yell, "Sneak Attack" just there. Julia: Nale, you bastard! You didn't need to kill him just to recapture me! Nale casually disarms the rookie, "disarm!" Nale: I'm happy to see that you are still firmly rooted at the center of your own personal universe, Julia, but sadly, you are no longer of any use to me. Rookie: HEY! You stupid adventurers! Pay attention! Nale: Thog! Pull me up! Thog: thog lift with knees, not back. Long shot of Thog lifting Nale to the third level. Nale carries the chief's head, his sword stuck in it. Two officers shoot quarrels and miss. Haley: Bior pkdt! Hn'g Mdos! Rookie: He killed the Chief! Get your crossbows out! Ventilate him!! Roy: C'mon, gnome, spill the beans. Where is Nale? Where did he take Elan? Haley: Gnit ohgnsmhme ni riwkgsoa gtsdc aik imps dmj OIIC qbsks H'x GBIINHME! Haley fires a green arrow. Nale is hit by the green arrow, "thunk!" Nale: AARGH! Damn it! Nale: We don't have much time. A minute before the cops find the right room, maybe a few rounds more before Greenhilt shows. Thog: oooo! head-on-a-stick! Nale: I'm sorry, old friend. We've been through a lot together, but it's time to let you go now. Nale cuts off his goatee, "shnikt!" Nale: Hand me the knapsack. Thog gives it. Nale: Sovereign Glue... (puts it on the goatee) Nale: "Caution: Will permanently bond skin." Nale: I should hope so, given what I paid for it... Nale: There you go. Welcome to puberty. He does something with the goatee. Nale: You have your little redheaded girlfriend to thank for giving me this next pleasure. Nale does something with the arrow, "shcloort!" Elan ''(off-panel): AAARGH! '''Nale: Keep him still, I need to finish getting dressed. Nale: And drink a healing potion, now that I think about it. Thog: thog hold on tight. Nale: Hurry up with the rope! Faster! Thog: sorry. thog never made tenderfoot. Woman Cop: They're over here! This way! Woman Cop: I need help with the door! Rookie: The bastard that killed the Chief are inside. On the count of three: Rookie: ONE! Rookie: TWO! Rookie: THREE!!! Cop with Blond Hair: Holy... Cop with Black Skin: Good gods! Julia: Ugh...I've never seen anything so horrific! Rookie: I have. Scene with 6 corpses hanging from the ceiling, Nale disguised as Elan is bound on the ground in a sacrificial pentagram, Elan, with a goatee and Nale's clothing, stands arrow in arm, Chiefs head on a sword in his hands standing on a pile of skulls. Thog: thog helped! D&D Context * Sovereign Glue is a magic item that bonds any two substances in a permanent union. Trivia * The translation of Haley's lines are: ** Panel 4, Page 1: Holy Crap! It's Nale! ** Panel 5, Page 1: Stop listening to yourself speak for once and LOOK where I'm SHOOTING! * This is the first appearance of the CPPD Cop with Brown Hair. * Tenderfoot is the second rank in the Boy Scouts of America. Not making Tenderfoot implies that you never advanced at all. * A Frameup, referenced in the title, is when false evidence is presented in order to wrongly convict a person of a crime. External Links * 361}} View the comic * 4908}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Disarm Category:Linear Guild's Cliffport Trap